RAIB
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #ApresiasiKaryaIndonesia: Raib berpikir 'Biarpun Ali laksana magnet penarik masalah, namun dia dan kejeniusannya adalah penerang tiga langkah bagi petualangan kami.' [BUMI series (c) TERE LIYE]


**...~*o0o*~...**

Embusan angin malam enggan untuk berhenti menyapa. Sekali lagi, dia menghela napas, duduk bersila di halaman belakang, selembar tikar anyaman plastik mengalasi duduknya.

Halaman belakang lengang, bulan dan bintang gemintang menghiasi langit. Malam ini cerah. Mendung jauh-jauh pergi.

Bicara soal _Bulan_ , ia teringat kata-kata 'fakta' dari sang pustakawan Klan Bulan sekaligus sang Penjaga Bagian Terlarang dari perpustakaan mahabesar tersebut, Av, yang lama-lama membuat ia sakit kepala.

Risau terasa, pekat, meski berjarak hampir satu tahun (atau malah lebih?) dari petualangan tiga sahabat. Dan Raib ikun andilnya.

•

* * *

•••

 _"Apakah kamu bisa menghilang, Nak?" Av bertanya pada Raib, mengabaikan si biang kerok—Ali—yang sekarang tertawa kecil dan berbisik-bisik kepada Seli, menyombong._

 _Raib mengangguk._

 _"Kamu juga bisa menghilangkan benda-benda di duniamu?"_

 _Raib mengangguk lagi._

 _"Apakah orangtuamu tahu kamu bisa menghilang?"_

 _Raib_ _menggeleng._

 _Dengan takzim, Av menatap Raib lembut. "Sudah kuduga. Mereka tentu saja tidak tahu. Kamu tahu mengapa mereka tidak tahu, hm, Gadis Kecil?"_

 _Raib mengernyit, bingung dengan maksud tatapan itu._

 ** _"Karena mereka bukanlah orangtuamu yang sesungguhnya."_**

•••

* * *

•

Kata-kata itu seolah tamparan keras. Menampar Raib, membantingnya, seolah memecahkan si Putri Bulan menjadi kepingan yang terbuang.

Bagaimana mungkin Mama dan Papa bukanlah orang tuanya? Padahal, mereka sangat baik, menyayangi Raib dengan tulus tanpa cela.

Saat itu, Raib sontak mematung, lantas terhuyung. Tidak mungkin! Tidak masuk akal!

' _Lalu, di mana dan siapa orangtuaku yang sebenarnya?_ '

Raib menghela napas kembali, semiliran angin malam kembali—Raib menyesal tidak mengenakan celana panjang atau minimal celana _training_ —di malam mendingin.

Sesaat, sebelum Raib hendak...

"Halo, Raib."

... Ali. Si biang kerok itu datang. Bagaimana bisa? "Kamu tidak menjawab salamku, Ra? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengata-ngataimu lagi sebagai si cewek pemarah yang jerawatan atau menyelundupkan alat-alat kelewat canggihku kepadamu lagi kali ini."

Raib mendengus. "Malam, Ali."

"Jawabanmu tidak niat, Ra." Raib mendengus. "Baik. Selamat malam Ali!"

Kata-kata Ra memang sengaja diterlalucepatkan, sampai lupa menaruh jeda sebelum kata 'Ali'.

Ali nyengir sedikit. "Itu, _sih_ , jawaban orang yang _kebelet_ ke WC, Ra. Jawab yang lebih halus lagi, _dong_."

Raib memutar mata. Jelas Ali menggodanya. "Selamat malam, Tuan Ali. Si biang kerok paling rusuh dan siswa yang paling sering diusir oleh _Miss_ Selena dari kelas matematika..." Kali ini, Raib menghentikan kata, ganti membulatkan mata.

 _What?_

Ali... Sisiran? Berjas hitam? Berdasi? Berikat pinggang? Wangi? Bersepatu? "Oh, ayolah, Ra. Ini bukan kali pertama kamu melihatku rapi dan tahu etika begini, dan jangan panggil aku sebagai _si Biang Kerok_. Itu tidak sopan." Ali bersungut-sungut sejenak.

'Gwi yeo wun _kau, Ali.._.'

Raib mengedip mata sekali, lalu berkata, "Habisnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu serapi ini. Biasanya juga kusam, acak-acakan, rambut berantakan, rambut ketombean...," Raib mengucap satu-satu 'daftar keberantakan' Ali di hari-hari biasa.

Ali tak menghiraukan. "Boleh aku ikut duduk? Aku juga punya rasa lelah, Ra." Raib menggeser tubuh, memberi ruang. "Nah, terima kasih."

Raib mengangguk. "Dari mana kau? Tumben berpakaian rapi."

Ali nyengir. "Aku menggantikan ayahku ke acara _meeting_ dengan klien sore tadi. Yah, kaupasti tahu, Ra, ayahku supersibuk, tidak jarang dalam satu semester hanya pulang dua-tiga kali. Dan hari ini, ayahku ada _meeting_ lain di Singapura, jadi aku menggantikannya dalam _meeting_ di Indonesia." Raib bisa melihat Ali menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Astaga. Serius? Ali menggantikan ayahnya? Yang benar? "Percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kepadamu, Ra. Tetapi aku tidak berbohong."

Apa? Itu betulan? Bahkan membayangkan Ali serius dalam mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan harian dari Pak Gun saja tidak pernah bisa terlintas di benak Raib.

 _'Calon Presiden Direktur idaman, kau, Aliii!'_

Sejenak hening.

"Ali?"

"Hm?"

Raib menggigit bibir, ia ragu. "Boleh... Aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Hm?" Ali menatapnya, bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan itu. "Jika itu lazim dan bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat, ilmu dunia paralel, dan selama aku bisa menjawabnya, ya, silakan saja." Ia mengendik bahu kemudian.

Raib masih ragu. "Apa arti kata _'raib'_?"

"Kamu."

"Eh?"

"Raib itu kamu, namamu, pendeknya: Ra," Ali menjawab tidak peduli, menyisir rambutnya yang tumben rapih. "Maksudku... Arti harfiah, arti mudah dari kata itu, Ali, _'raib'_ yang bukan namaku."

Ali termangu, sedetik ia mengerti. "Hilang. Gaib."

"Hah?" Raib melongo. Apa?

"Kamu bertanya apa makna mudah kata _'raib'_ , bukan? Maknanya, ya, _'hilang'_ dan _'gaib_ '." Ali melirik jam tangannya—yang baru Raib tahu, ternyata jam tangan itu normal—sekilas.

Raib... _hilang_? "Ternyata namamu sesuai dengan kemampuanmu, ya, Ra. Namamu "Raib", dan kamu bisa menghilang. Menghilang seperti gaibnya hantu."

Sandal jepit sebelah kiri menimpuk kepala Ali. Sembarangan saja dia berkata.

Ali mengaduh. Raib bersungut-sungut. Enak saja dia bilang kalau Raib itu han...

Sebentar. Menjadi _'hilang'_ dan _'tidak terlihat'_ bagi masyarakat awam memang dikait-kaitkan dengan **hantu** , bukan? "Dengar, Ra. Aku hanya mengikuti stigma! Stigma sementara! Stigma masyarakat awam yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang dunia paralel berikut sejarah dan keberagamannya! Masih ada lanjutannya!"

 _'Tuh, kan.'_

Raib melihat Ali menggerutu. Rambut _klimis_ -nya ditepuk-tepuk pelan demi menghilangkan debu. "Tetapi bagi dunia paralel, menghilang tidak termasuk dalam kategori aneh, Ra." Ali ganti menatap Raib.

"Kamu petarung Klan Bulan, bahkan darah terbaik dari Makhluk Bayangan mengalir dalam dirimu; Putri. Kamu seorang Putri, Ra, Putri Raib. Sosok yang seharusnya dielu-elukan di Klan Bulan sana, namun karena kejadian yang ah, entah apa, orangtuamu membawamu yang masih janin dalam rahim ibumu ke Bumi.

"Kemampuan menghilang itu tidak aneh, Ra. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku tentang tidak harus benar-benar lenyap tanpa sisa, menjadi terlalu besar seperti Planet Bumi, atau menjadi sekecil bakteri jika ingin menjadi tak kelihatan. Seli juga sama denganmu, hanya beda klan leluhur, beda kekuatan. Kamu dan Seli hampir sama; orangtua tidak tahu-menahu tentang kekuatan itu." Ali berhenti, ia duduk memeluk lutut.

Sepanjang Ali berucap, Raib memperhatikan langit, namun merekam semua intisari dalam kata-kata si jenius. "Apa menurutmu... Aku ini aneh, Ali?"

"Tidak." Ali cuek. "Yang mengganggu pikiranmu itu kata-kata Av, bukan?"

Berkernyit dahi, Raib menoleh cepat. "Tidak perlu heran dari mana aku tahu, tapi sepanjang petualangan kita di Klan Makhluk Bayangan itu, memang kata-kata Av yang paling kamu ingat, bukan? Kalau tidak salah, _'karena mereka bukanlah orangtuamu yang sesunguhnya',_ kan?"

Si jenius ini jelas tahu banyak hal. Termasuk membaca ekspresi seseorang rupanya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku yang sebenarnya. Papa dan Mama sudah cukup bagiku," lirih Raib.

"Ra, jangan sedih. Boleh jadi ayah atau ibu kandungmu masih hidup. Ayolah, masih ada banyak klan..."

"Hanya tiga, Ali. Hanya tiga. Empat jika itu dengan Klan Bintang yang jelas sejarahnya terhapus." Raib menyela, suaranya pelan.

"Oke, empat. Masih dua klan lagi, Ra, bahkan Klan Bulan belum sepenuhnya kita tualangi, kan? Klan Matahari dan jika ada; Klan Bintang, boleh jadi menyimpan rahasia sejarah yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan keberadaan orangtua kandungmu. Hanya soal waktu, kita akan kembali berpetualang di dunia paralel."

Raib menarik napas, mengembuskannya kasar.

"Dengar, Ra, aku lebih baik jadi dirimu. Punya orangtua angkat yang bisa memberimu banyak kasih sayang dan rasa perhatian. Memberi dan mengajarkanmu berbagai hal baru, tidak seperti orangtua kandungku yang selalu supersibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Aku ditinggal sendiri. Bahkan mempelajari semuanya sendiri." Ali menatap Raib, tatapannya berbalas.

"Kamu pasti bisa menemukan orangtua kandungmu, Raib. Mereka pasti semenawan kamu."

Ali menarik pandang, menatap rumput. Sementara Raib masih menatap Ali lamat-lamat.

 _'Andaikan itu benar terjadi, Ali, namun entahlah. Aku bimbang. Aku ingin mengetahui siapa orangtua kandungku, tetapi di sisi lain, aku memiliki Papa dan Mama, tanpa berkekurangan suatu apapun, Ali.'_

"Ali?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu pernah merindukan... orangtuamu?"

Ali mengangguk. "Sering. Hingga aku hampir lupa bagaimana suara mereka. Kami hanya bercakap-cakap singkat melalui telepon, itupun tidak pasti seminggu sekali. Itu yang kadang membuatku merasa sepi waktu di rumah. Hanya dengan beberapa asisten rumah tangga di rumahku yang sesekali mengajak bicara."

Raib hanya ber- _oh._ "Kamu dekat dengan mereka?" Ali tiduran di atas tikar. Lelah dengan duduknya. "Tentu saja, Ra. Aku cukup dekat dengan mereka semua. Sedikit mengobati rasa _kangen_ -ku dengan kedua orangtuaku."

Raib ber- _oh_ lagi.

"Namun, yeah, aku sudah punya keluarga kedua di dalam hidupku. Tentunya selain beberapa asisten rumah tangga tadi."

Raib mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Hanya dua orang. Dua manusia beda klan yang menjadi kawan sepetualanganku. Yang satunya cerewet, mudah marah, sensitif bila dekat denganku, mudah panik hanya karena jerawat sebiji jagung..."

"Ali!" Satu sandal jepit diacungkan.

"Eh, eh, jangan marah dulu, jangan marah dulu, aku belum selesai bicaranya." Ali nyengir.

Raib membuang muka. "Jawab terus terang saja. Itu aku dan Seli, bukan?"

"Sok tahu." Ali (kembali) memasang muka tidak peduli.

Satu sandal lainnya menyusul, menimpuk kepala Ali.

Ali mengaduh, bersungut-sungut. "Ra, itu tidak sopan!"

"Itu balasan karena kamu menyebalkan!" Raib ketus.

Ali berkerucut bibir. "Yeah, aku memang menyebalkan, Ra. Satu sekolah mengakuinya. Tapi percayalah, tidak ada yang pernah tahu kehidupanku yang sebenarnya, karena memang tidak ada yang ingin tahu."

Angin malam kembali bertiup, Raib menekuk lutut.

"Kau kedinginan, Ra?" Ali melepas jas hitamnya. Ia berikan kepada Raib. "Tidak perlu, Ali."

"Sudah, pakai saja." Ali ngotot.

Baiklah. Raib menerimanya. Toh, baunya juga wangi.

"Asalkan jas mahalku yang berharga miliaran rupiah ini tidak kaukembalikan dalan keadaan kumal dan ileran, atau terkontaminasi serat-serat halusnya oleh cairan semibening yang keluar dari hidung..."

Raib melotot. Ali buru-buru berdiri dan lari menjauh. "A- Aku pulang dulu, Ra! Titip salam untuk mamamu dan papamu, ya!" Buru-buru Ali berlari pergi, namun dua sekon setelahnya kembali lagi.

Dari jarak yang lebih kurang sejauh tujuh meter, Ali berteriak.

"Awas! Jangan sampai kamu ileri apalagi kamu tempeli upil! Jas mahaaal!"

"ALI!" Ali tertawa-tawa, berlari kembali.

Jika menurutkan perasaan, sudah pasti Raib akan mengejar si Biang Kerok itu—yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa dia kejar— dengan sepasang sandal untuk dilemparkan, seraya meneriaki Ali untuk berhenti, dan akan dijawab oleh Ali dengan, "Raib ileran! Raib ileran! Raib ileran!"

Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Toh, pastinya Ali juga capek karena menggantikan ayahnya dalam _meeting_.

Raib tersenyum tipis, biarpun Ali sudah tidak ada di sana. _'Terima kasih, Ali.'_

Raib beranjak masuk, sebelumnya menggulung tikar.

Semenyebalkan apapun seorang Ali, dia dan segala kejeniusannya bisa diandalkan dalam mencari solusi...

... dan humor. Penyegar Pikiran.

 _(Yeah, biarpun kadang idenya aneh dan tidak masuk akal, namun percayalah, Raib yakin Ali dapat memecahkan semua masalah dalam segala petualangan mereka, biarpun Ali laksana magnet yang menarik masalah-masalah tersebut.)_

* * *

 ** _end._**

•••

•••

 ** _BUMI, BULAN, MATAHARI, BINTANG_** **_[BUMI SERIES]_** , secara _resmi_ adalah milik dari **TERE LIYE**.

 _penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas penbuatan karya. ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi._

 _dan juga: **#ApresiasiKaryaIndonesia** , yang diselenggarakan oleh kak **revabhipraya** , kak **rufinaa** , kak **Siucchi** , dan kak **Ricchi**._

•

 **— RAIB —**

•

 _{ Meski kadang menyebalkan, Ali sebenarnya bisa mengobati rasa perih dan khawatir. }_

 _r-13. Friendship, Family. INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). AU._ _beberapa ketidaksesuaian, maaf, saya memublikasikan ini melalui_ _aplikasi ffn yang agak sesat._

 _dipublikasikan dalam fandom **MISC BOOKS.**_

 _(eh, benar, kan?)_

 _spin off dari **BUMI** dan **MATAHARI**._

•

[Raib] [Ali]

•

kover (sementara) fanfiksi: **INDONESIAN KARA**.

 _(warna **biru** tua adalah warna dari novel **BULAN**_. latar belakang **_hitam_** _adalah penggambaran dari_ _langit malam._ _tulisan **'indonesian kara'**_ _dalam kapital penuh, yang membengkok ke atas dimaknawikan sebagai 'bulan' di sampul depan_ Buku Kehidupan _milik Putri_ _Raib, sekaligus nama penulis.)_

•

– **INDONESIAN KARA** –

-Indonesia; 24 Januari 2018-

 _salam._

 **~...o0o...~**


End file.
